Movie: The Movie
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Wendy invites Dip and Mabes to watch a movie with her, but it's a very peculiar movie...WenDip all the way.


**If you can SOMEHOW find the Pokemon reference in here, I will give you an awesmazing prize! PM me for the details.**

It was a slow day at the Shack today, Mabel was lying on the living room floor, twiddling with Waddles' feet. Dipper next to her, stuck in a book called 'The Sibling Brothers and the case of the Dog walker that-wasn't-really-a-Dog-walker-at-all-but-a-thief-instead. The title is so captivating...Anyways, The television lit up the room every now and then, but the twins didn't really pay attention to what was on. Grunkle Stan was asleep in his arm chair, snoring away and sounding like what Mabel thought as an 'Angry bear's growl'. Soos was off, probably fixing something around the Shack. Wendy was doing who-knows-what. She doesn't do her job, anyway.

"Hey, you! Ever wanted to see a movie, but didn't know what kind?" Mabel looked up at the TV, where the sound was coming from. "What with horror, romance, action, friendship, family, angst, comedy..." Mabel's eyes lit up. "Well, now you can watch it! By 'it' I mean _all_ of them! _At once!_"

"Dipper! Check this out!" He looked up from his book.

"Introducing...MOVIE! The movie! It combines _all_ the types and puts them into one action packed, horror-y, romancicle, angsty, heart-warming, scary, comedic, non-scary, animated, action-packed, horror-y, action-packed Movie!" Mabel held her pig tighter as she squealed with delight and smiled a huge brace filled smile. Dipper wasn't very impressed. "Movie: The movie is now in theaters!" And with that the commercial ended and went on to Australia's last lowest dancer.

"We need to see that movie! Dipper! Go ask Grunkle Stan! I'll get dressed!" Mabel bounded with fury and fire in her eyes.

"Mabel, it's just a movie..." Dipper wasn't nearly as amused as his sister. Mabel looked back at him with a horrified expression.

"Dipper! It is _not_ just a movie! It is a horror-y, romancicle, angsty, heart-warming, scary, comedic, non-scary, animated, action-packed, horror-y, action-packed Movie!" She flailed her arms for emphasis. He rolled his eyes. "You could bring _Wendy _there..." Mabel made kissy faces.

"You aren't going to bribe me to go." He said plainly. She pouted.

"Please, _Dippy?" _She made puppy-dog eyes. He shook his head. "But I _always _go on monster hunts and stuff with you! We never get to do what I want!" She whined.

Wendy strolled into the room, bearing three tickets. "Hey dorks, I got two extra tickets to Movie: The movie, wanna come with?" Dipper smiled wide.

"Sure Wendy! We'd love to!" He said, slightly red in the face. Mabel face-palmed.

"'Kay! It's at eight, see ya later!" She said, heading out.

"Really Dipper? Really?" Mabel asked, shaking her head.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind..."

* * *

"Mabel! What should I wear!?" Dipper asked.

"Since when were you worried about what you wear?" Mabel asked, trying to decide between her Shooting Star sweater and her Smiling Sun sweater. "Oh! It's cuz of _Wendy _right?"

Dipper growled. "That's none of your business..."

"Who cares? You wear the same thing every day anyways..." She dropped the Smiling Star one and put on her Signature Shooting Star sweater.

"You're right...I'm over thinking this..."

"KIDS! Wendy's down here with the mystery cart! She mentioned something about a movie or somethin'." Stan called.

"'Kay Grunkle Stan! YAY!" Mabel ran in circles. She then took off down the stairs. Dipper was way too nervous at first, He then pulled his hat down to fit snugger on his head.

"Let's do it..." He mumbled.

* * *

The three were now riding in the 'Mystery cart' as Stan calls it, Wendy was driving.

"Hey Wendy? I didn't know you could drive! I mean, remember King Of The Tumble?" Mabel asked, only to have Dipper slap his hand over her mouth.

"Mabel! You can't break the fourth wall like that!" He exclaimed.

"Fourth what?" Wendy asked.

"NOTHING." The twins said in unison.

"Looks like we're here fellas." Wendy pulled into the parking lot of the theater. The wheels screeched on the broken up concrete as she skidded to a stop, a plume of dust replacing where they had been moments before. Mabel jumped out immediately, she yanked her brother out by the arm which made him yelp.

"C'mon Dippin' sauce! I'M SO EXCITED! LET'S GO!" Mabel continued dragging him to the entrance, earning a giggle out of Wendy as she followed. Mabel's eyes lit up when she saw the bright lights and popcorn, and she smiled even bigger (If that's even possible) when she saw the gummy koalas. She squealed with delight and bolted to the concessions, gently pushing anyone out of her way and muttering a quick 'Sorry!' or 'S'cuse me!' to each victim of her silliness. By the time Wendy and Dipper caught up to her, she had her arms full of gummy koalas, footsie rolls, squee tarts, a giant bowl of popcorn, and a huge moke-a-cola.

"How are you going to eat _all of that?!_" Dipper asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"How else will I survive the previews?" She said matter-o-factly. Wendy laughed. She handed her tickets to the clerk.

"Third room on the left." She said in a strong New York accent. They approached the room, not many people were there, the nearly had the whole theater to themselves! They sat in the middle row, Wendy on one side of Dipper and Mabel on the other. Dipper relaxed a little as the previews started.

"Hey Mabel, can _we_ have some popcorn?" Dipper asked, surprised that Mabel was swallowing gummy koalas whole.

"I guess..." She said, taking a handful out of it then handing the bowl to him. She stuffed her entire fist in her mouth. Dipper set the popcorn between him and Wendy.

"Thanks dude." Wendy said, grabbing some. Dipper blushed slightly as the lights dimmed.

Mabel squealed as the previews started. "IT'S STARTING!" She finished off one of the boxes of Squee Tarts.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the previews were still going and Mabel was sleeping, leaned up against her brother's shoulder and drooling. He figured he'd let her sleep until the movie actually started. Then, the lights went even darker, and the screen said to turn off all cellphones. Dipper shook her awake. "Mabel, it's starting..." He whispered.

"Ugh...How many of these did I eat?" She asked. Dipper counted the empty boxes.

"Six boxes. And you drank the whole soda." He stated.

"Yes, finally!" Wendy sighed, happy that the movie was _finally _starting. She leaned back, her arm brushing Dipper's, which made him blush. He tried to focus his attention on the movie.

There was a clown and a fireman, arguing over the explosives that would save the world from a giant baby head. Suddenly, a wolf popped up on the screen which made him and Wendy jump, but Mabel busted out laughing, pointing at it.

"I'm tellin' you Mister President, the goat has lasers!" Dipper wasn't following the movie really well, he assumed it was because _she _was sitting next to him. He shook his head and tried his hardest to focus.

"But Jackella! Free cats are everywhere! I'm sure you can find one around here!" Dugs Funny the rabbit said.

"No! We need the Photo-atomic Transome-gobulating Yecto-phan-triplutonic Zanziptomizer!"

Mabel laughed hysterically, but Dipper and Wendy had no clue what was even happening.

Dipper looked over at Wendy, getting lost in her emerald eyes yet again. She glanced at him, confused. He blushed furiously and turned his head back to the screen, trying to play it off, and praying she hadn't seen him. Wendy shrugged it off nonchalantly. He decided he needed to calm his nerves, and reached in the popcorn bowl, only to have her reach at the same time and grab each other's hands! Dipper yanked his back.

"Sorry!" The two whisper-screamed in unison.

"S'okay dork," She said, with a tint of red on her face. This was not going as planned for Dipper, he was freaking the freak out on the inside. Mabel saw this happening, and thought to herself,

_'This is going EXACTLY as planned...'_

* * *

"Oh my! Why has the deer escaped?! We needed her for the rottweiler!" Mabel started crying.

Little did Dipper know, Wendy was barely paying attention to the movie either, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh Reginald!"

"Oh Francine!"

"So romantic..." Mabel whispered while tearing up. She knew now was time to put her plan into action. She swiped the popcorn off of the armrest. "Oops!" She said, her eyes darting back and fourth.

"Mabel..." Dipper grunted. Him and Wendy bent down to clean it up. Mabel giggled and pushed Dipper into Wendy, and they bumped heads. Dipper blushed like crazy and apologized. Mabel made a mental note for next time, aim a little better. The two sat back up, just in time to see the last moments of the movie.

"Hey there evil zombie chicken, I thought you were banished to space for eternity!"

"NOPE." In huge text, the screen read 'THE END' and the lights came on. They all stood up and walked awkwardly out of the theater, and into the golf cart. They drove in (An incredibly awkward) silence all the way to the Shack. When they stopped, finally, Dipper gathered up the courage to speak.

"I um, had a great time Wendy, thanks for letting us come."

"Oh no problem doofus. I did too." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Later dorks."


End file.
